


Christmas Eve Date

by AACT



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AACT/pseuds/AACT
Summary: Kelley lied to her mom and said she was bringing a date to the O'Hara Christmas Eve Party. Kelley now has a problem as she's single and desperately tries to persuade her best friend to help her out. What starts off as a favor to a friend turns into something real.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short two part.

“Solo… I need a favour” Kelley says before throwing herself down on the couch.

“Morning to you too Kelley” Hope says with a chuckle before moving Kelley’s feet off of the couch. “No shoes on the furniture please.”

“Sorry” Kelley apologises as she sits up straight. “Your front door was unlocked, you really should lock that because anyone could just walk in.”

“I literally just unlocked it because I was going to let the dogs out the front” Hope says. “This is a safe neighbourhood, the only dodgy character roaming around is you.”

“You think you are so funny don’t you?”

“I have my moments” Hope smirks. “So come on… what’s this favour?”

“My parents are throwing a Christmas Eve party and I need a date” Kelley says.

“Why do you need a date, don’t you normally go to the party yourself?” Hope asks.

“I sort of told my mom I was bringing a date this year” Kelley says before groaning. “She threatened to set me up with someone from Erin’s work so I panicked and blurted out that I was dating someone.”

“Oh dear… so who are you taking?” Hope asks as Kelley smiles sweetly at her. “Oh no… no no no no.”

“Come on Hopey, please do this for me” Kelley all but pleads. “I need you to be my date.”

“Why me?” Hope asks.

“You know me better than anyone, it would be so much better than me trying to find someone else to not only convince but then they would need to learn stuff about me so it looks real” Kelley says. “We already know each other inside out so it’s like we’ve already covered all the material you would on the first few dates. We have practically already covered the dating part apart from the sex part.”

“The answer is still no” Hope says with a shrug.

“I would do this for you” Kelley says, trying to sway Hope.

“Honey, I would never put myself in a position that you would need to do this for me” Hope replies. “There’s a few weeks left, how about I just help you find someone.”

“Ok but they need to look like you” Kelley says.

“Why?” Hope asks, eyeing Kelley suspiciously.

“Because I kinda showed everyone a picture of you and me dressed up at a work event and pretended it was a date we were on” Kelley says as Hope groans this time. “They wouldn’t believe me unless I showed them a picture of my girlfriend.”

“I am not surprised they didn’t believe you because it was a big chunky lie anyway” Hope says, taking a deep breath. “It’s ok, I am sure we can find someone.”

“I said it was someone I met at work because we obviously work together, so my date needs to be well versed on our organisation in case they get asked questions” Kelley says as Hope just looks at her. “Can you not just do it?”

“I don’t want to” Hope complains.

“Why?” Kelley asks. “Because you wouldn’t date someone like me.”

“No because I don’t like lying to people, I don’t want to lie to your parents” Hope says.

“Look, I will totally make it worth your while” Kelley says. “I will literally do anything for you in return.”

“The answer is still no Kel, I am not pretending to be your girlfriend to fool your family” Hope says determinedly. “End of story.”

“Fine” Kelley says with a huff.

~

“How about this chick?” Hope says as they scroll through a dating website, desperately trying to find someone for Kelley.

“They are supposed to look like you” Kelley says with a sigh. “Her breasts cannot be real, look at them.”

“It’s hard to look at anything but the boobs” Hope says as they both chuckle. “I think you are being too fussy, some of these woman would be perfect for you.”

“I don’t know Hope, I am just not feeling the connection” Kelley says. “They are all beautiful and I do believe my personality would be a good match with some of them but something’s missing. Something feels off.”

“Shall we try going to a bar or something, maybe dating websites aren’t the best place to find someone this quick” Hope suggests and Kelley shrugs, thinking it would be worth a shot.

“Ok, how about we go tonight?” Kelley replies as Hope nods.

“Sure, I just need another hour to finish a report for work and to get ready” Hope says as Kelley stands up and pulls her coat on.

“Pick me up from my place in two hours with a cab” Kelley says before smiling at Hope. “Thanks again for helping me.”

“You’re welcome, now go look pretty” Hope says, walking Kelley to the door.

“Are you saying that I don’t always look pretty?” Kelley asks, a playful pout on her face.

“No at all” Hope shakes her head. “Your gorgeous twenty four seven.”

“If you think I’m gorgeous then why don’t you just be my date?” Kelley asks with a smirk, winking at Hope.

“Because that’s not the reason that I don’t want to be it” Hope says, looking pointedly at Kelley. “I don’t want to deceive your parents plus, what happens if someone posted a picture of us on social media from the party and my parents find out, don’t you think they would be annoyed that they didn’t know.”

“Ok, yeah I didn’t think of that” Kelley says seriously. “Sorry Hope.”

“It’s ok” Hope smiles. “Now go home and I will see you in a couple of hours.”

~

“There you are baby” Kelley says when Hope approaches her with their drinks, a confused look on her face. “This is Henrietta, she’s a stripper.”

“Oh… good” Hope says with a smile, setting the drinks down before Kelley is immediately clinging onto her. She doesn’t have a clue what Kelley is doing but she knows her best friend is weird so she goes along with it.

“I work in a nightclub” Henrietta says with a smile. “I also do private sessions.”

“That sounds exciting” Kelley says, snuggling into Hope and kissing her neck.

“Take my card” Henrietta whips a small business card out from between her breasts. “If you ever fancy a private session, the details are on there.”

“Take a trip to Henrietta’s heaven” Kelley says, reading the slogan on the card out loud. “Catchy.”

“Yeah” Henrietta smiles.

“Nice to meet you but we are going to find a table for our drinks” Kelley says before grabbing the drinks and pulling Hope along. “That woman cornered me.”

“You sound like you are not going to use that card she gave you” Hope says playfully as Kelley rolls her eyes.

“Of course I’m not” Kelley says. “As soon as she came up to me I told her I was waiting on my girlfriend, hence the reason I was all over you.”

“Oh damn, and here was me thinking you genuinely wanted to be all over me” Hope says with a smile. “I figured it was something like that.”

“Yeah” Kelley nods. “Did you find anyone you thought I could date?”

“Not yet, don’t worry though” Hope says with a smile. “We will find a solution for you.”

“Hopefully soon” Kelley says with a sigh. “I don’t know why I couldn’t have been more assertive with my mother and just told her that I am single but I do not want set up with someone.”

“Don’t worry, we will find you someone” Hope repeats, trying to get Kelley to relax.

“Will we?” Kelley asks with a sigh. “I feel like we are running out of options.”

“Don’t panic, if we don’t find someone here then we will move on to other bars” Hope says, squeezing Kelley’s hand. “Trust me, I will figure it out for you.”

“You’re a really good friend Hope” Kelley says, smiling at Hope who smiles back.

~

“Ok, I give in” Hope says as they both throw themselves on Hope’s couch after returning from their night out. “I will do it, I will be your frigging date.”

“Really?” Kelley asks excitedly, praying Hope is serious and she finally has a solution to her problem.

“Yes, I will be your date” Hope says with a sigh. “That was torture tonight, that lovely woman was unavailable Christmas Eve and the one available looked like she was in heat.”

“What about the blonde you were chatting to for yourself, she seemed nice” Kelley says. “Isn’t it about time you got yourself back out there; dating again?”

“I am dating again” Hope says as Kelley looks at her puzzled. “I am dating you now.”

“Seriously though, you are gorgeous Hope” Kelley says, Hope’s very guarded so Kelley knows not to interfere too much in her best friend’s love life unless Hope brings it up but with her tipsy state tonight there’s not much Kelley can do to stop herself being nosy. “Don’t let bad relationships define you, get back out there.”

“Maybe after the holidays” Hope says, she knows she often makes an excuse but this time she feels like it’s the truth. She doesn’t have time to look for Mr or Mrs Right at the moment. That’s what she tells herself anyway, unwilling to admit the deeper reason behind her lack of enthusiasm for dating.

“I am going to hold you to that” Kelley says before turning to look at the clock situated above the fireplace. “I should probably go home, it’s late.”

“You can sleep in the guest bedroom if you want” Hope says with a tired smile. “Just text your roommate and tell her.”

“Yeah I better text Christen because she gets worried if I stay out all night” Kelley says, she doesn’t want another episode like she and Christen had during college. They shared a house with a few other girls and one winter night Kelley got locked out and almost froze to death because she fell asleep drunk outside the house.

“You do that and I will get us both a glass of water before bed” Hope says, heading off into the kitchen while Kelley texts Christen.

“You know something Hope?” Kelley asks as she walks into the kitchen, sliding her phone into her pocket.

“I know a lot of things Kel” Hope replies with a cheeky smirk as Kelley rolls her eyes. “Sorry, what were you going to say?”

“Just that I think you would make a really good girlfriend to someone” Kelley says, smiling genuinely at Hope. “You say you don’t have time for dating but I think there is someone out there who is just waiting to be with you.”

“Well they are going to need to wait longer” Hope says with a laugh. “At least until I have finished fake dating you.”

“Thank you again Hope, I am really grateful” Kelley says, taking a glass of water from Hope.

“You’re welcome” Hope nods with a smile. “I think we should go to bed, I am so tired.”

“Me too, goodnight” Kelley smiles before they both make their way to their respective bedrooms.

Kelley lies awake most of the night, she’s still annoyed with herself for telling her mom she was dating someone when she isn’t. her mom has a way of managing to make Kelley feel backed into a corner when it comes to her love life, she knows Karen only wants the best for her and in a way she guesses she is just trying to please her mom to make her think that she is happy and in a relationship.

Kelley enjoys being single, it means that she can go out on dates and have fun without pressurising herself into being in a committed relationship. Sure, she’s had girlfriends and that was just as fun too and she was always committed to them but being single isn’t too bad. It’s only bad when she is single and developing feelings for someone and wants to be with them and not be single.

In the middle of the night, Kelley somehow finds her way into Hope’s bedroom after using the toilet instead of the guest bedroom. It doesn’t bother either of them, it’s not like it hasn’t happened before.

~

“Last night we were both a little drunk…” Kelley starts. “Please tell me you will still be my date to the party and I don’t need to keep frantically searching for someone.”

“I meant what I said, I will be your date” Hope says as Kelley jumps around excitedly like a little kid. Hope can’t lie and say she didn’t have second thoughts this morning but Kelley means a lot to her and she wouldn’t back out on her now.

“Thank you so much, I could kiss you” Kelley says.

“Yeah, well don’t bother” Hope says. “You have the worst morning breath after drinking alcohol, remind me to never let you sleep in my bed again after a night out.”

“That is a very rude thing to say to the person you are courting” Kelley says as Hope frowns at her.

“I agreed to one date, that’s all” Hope says as she rolls her eyes.

“Yes but that one date needs to be believable so you need to start being nice to me” Kelley says, playfully pointing her finger in Hope’s face. “The nicer you are to me in private the more naturally your niceness will flow in public.”

“Is it a big party?” Hope asks.

“The biggest party my family throws each year” Kelley replies. “It is bigger than any other party they throw throughout the year and every year the party seems to be bigger than the previous year.”

“Great, not only do we need to convince your family but probably half of America too” Hope says, a little dread filling her stomach just thinking about what she has agreed to.

“It won’t be that bad, we don’t even need to say we’ve been dating for that long” Kelley says, trying to ease Hope’s mind. “We will just play it cool, cool like cucumbers.”

“Ok” Hope nods. “I’m sure I can do this.”

“I know you can do it” Kelley smiles. “You are Hope Solo, you can do anything you put your mind to.”

“You have more confidence in me than I have in myself” Hope says with a chuckle as Kelley looks at her.

“Hope I’m serious” Kelley says, moving closer to Hope. “I am not just saying it because I really need your help by you accompanying me to the party but because it’s true. I think you are awesome, you are so good at everything.”

They both look at one another, the closeness of their bodies making them feel a little nervous.

“Kel” Hope breaks the silence.

“Yeah?” Kelley replies.

“Brush your teeth” Hope whispers before laughing.

“You are so mean, I was trying to be nice by pumping you up” Kelley says, laughing in response. “Do you have a spare toothbrush?”

“In the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom in my bedroom” Hope answers as Kelley rushes off. Maybe Kelley’s breath wasn’t that bad but Hope had to do something, the proximity of Kelley to her was making her panicky.

~

Kelley went back home later that morning after Hope cooked them a delicious breakfast. Hope had some paperwork to do and Kelley needed to get back to her apartment to organise her files for work tomorrow. They agreed they would meet up in the evening.

“How did the date hunting go last night?” Christen, Kelley’s roommate asks as they both lounge around the living room.

“It wasn’t great to be honest” Kelley says, looking up from the folder she was reading. “Hope agreed she would do it after we couldn’t find anyone suitable on such short notice.”

“I’m glad you have a resolution now” Christen says with a smile. “At least I didn’t need to do it, pretending to be your girlfriend once in college was enough.”

“Yeah” Kelley says with a laugh. “We could never convince my family we were together, plus you have a girlfriend anyway.”

“You are like a sister to me that would be way too creepy” Christen says. “What are you going to do when Christmas is all over and your mom wants to see your girlfriend again; tell her you broke up?”

“I haven’t thought that far ahead yet” Kelley says, suddenly feeling panicked. “Shit Christen, I never even thought about that.”

“We both know your mom, she won’t let it go with just one date” Christen says, laughing nervously. “I bet your mom has all these things planned that she wants to do with you and your girlfriend.”

“Christen, stop talking before I take a panic attack” Kelley says, really worried now.

“I am joking, it’s going to be fine” Christen says. “Look, just get the party over and then you can deal with the other stuff later.”

“I guess” Kelley says.

“You can always say things fizzled out with you and Hope and you are better off as being friends” Christen says as Kelley nods. Yeah, that might work.

~

“I am heading out” Christen says when she enters the living room. “I won’t be back until tomorrow night.”

“That’s cool, have a good night” Kelley says as Christen leaves.

“You too” Christen shouts over her shoulder before the apartment door closes.

“Is she going to her girlfriend’s?” Hope asks as Kelley nods.

“Speaking of girlfriend’s, we should practice kissing” Kelley says as Hope laughs.

“Fuck off” Hope says through her laughter.

“I’m serious, we need to practice because on the off chance we do have to show some PDA, I want us to be comfortable because it wouldn’t be our first time” Kelley says as Hope tries to calm her laughter.

“You get crazier every day don’t you?” Hope asks, wiping an errant tear that escaped during her laughter. “Next you will be suggesting we have sex.”

“Oh you are so not that lucky babe” Kelley says. “There is no way you could handle me.”

“Excuse me… what does that mean?” Hope asks, feeling a little offended.

“You have already admitted that you think I am boisterous, imagine what I am like in bed” Kelley says.

“Hey, I could show you a thing or two” Hope says with a smirk. “Don’t presume things you don’t know honey.”

“I am not presuming anything” Kelley smirks back. “I’ve heard a few stories about you from some of our work colleagues, especially stories from the Christmas party you all had just before I joined the organisation.”

“Those stories are better left in the past” Hope says with a nod before swiftly changing the subject. “Do you want to go to the cinema tonight, there’s a Christmas movie that I really want to see.”

“Yeah, you buy the tickets and I will pay for the food” Kelley says with a smile.

“It’s a date” Hope says with a nod. “Not a date date, just a… you get what I meant.”

“I understood.”

“Cool” Hope nods.

~

“Kel, was that really necessary?” Hope asks. Kelley has just taken a selfie of them in their outfits for the party tonight and posted it to Instagram with the caption; me and my baby.

“The picture?” Kelley asks.

“No the caption” Hope replies, shaking her head in amusement.

“For tonight you are my baby” Kelley replies. “You are looking really hot may I add.”

“Thank you” Hope replies.

“All the single people at the party tonight are going to be so jealous when I walk in with you on my arm” Kelley says with a smirk. “I get to go home with you and they all go home alone.”

“Remember this is fake” Hope says as she laughs. “You are one of those single people too.”

“Yes but no one else needs to know that” Kelley says before putting her phone away. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Yes” Kelley says before leading them outside to the cab.

“Where to ladies?” the cab driver asks when they get inside, Hope then giving him directions to the O’Hara house.

It’s only a ten minute journey and they have arrived at their destination. Both of them exiting the vehicle just after Hope pays the cost.

“Remember and try to sell our relationship tonight” Kelley reminds Hope who sighs.

“Yes, BABE” Hope says.

“It has to be believable” Kelley says before leading Hope up the pathway to the front door. “I don’t want my mom to ever find out that I lied, not just because I would be embarrassed but because it would hurt my mom’s feelings.”

“Stop worrying” Hope says, placing a comforting hand on Kelley’s back. “Just relax, when you start worrying you tense up and then it becomes abundantly clear that you are uncomfortable.”

“Ok, sorry” Kelley replies, taking a deep breath to calm herself before she opens the front door.

“Kelley, you look beautiful darling” Karen says as her daughter walks in. “Dan, our daughter is wearing something more stylish than her obligatory sweatpants.”

“You couldn’t have just left it at the first sentence” Kelley says with a laugh before hugging her parents. “Mom, Dad… this is Hope.”

“Very nice to meet you” Karen says as she hugs Hope before Dan hugs her too.

“Good to meet you both, Kelley is always talking about her family” Hope says as Karen looks at Kelley in delight. “She couldn’t wait for the party tonight. Isn’t that right honey?”

“Yeah” Kelley says, a slight shake in her voice at the unexpected feeling of Hope’s hand on her ass.

“Kelley has nothing but good things to say about you all that I only wish we had met sooner” Hope says with a smile, moving her hand away from Kelley’s ass to rest on her hip.

“It is nice to finally meet you Hope” Karen smiles politely. “Help yourself to food or drinks, I am sure Kelley will show you around.”

“Thank you” Hope says politely before Karen and Dan depart to greet more guests.

“You don’t need to oversell it” Kelley whispers, moving Hope’s hand which found itself back on Kelley’s ass. “Overselling it can make it look fake, like we are trying too hard.”

“And you don’t need to overthink it” Hope says with a smile, cheekily kissing Kelley on the cheek. “If you were my real girlfriend then this is how I would act.”

“Ok then” Kelley nods before introducing Hope to a few more people. “My sister has just walked in, we should say hi.”

Hope nods, allowing herself to be pulled away by Kelley.

“Erin!” Kelley shouts to get her sister’s attention. “I want you to meet my girlfriend Hope.”

“So nice to meet you” Erin says with a smile. “I am sure we have met before at Kelley’s apartment but I don’t think you two were dating then.”

“No, it’s just recently we started dating” Kelley says, feeling Hope’s arm around her back this time.

“I actually thought this one was just kidding when she said she was dating someone from work” Erin says, laughing lightly as she points to her sister. “I understand now.”

“Understand what?” Kelley asks, a little confused.

“Kelley you’ve had a crush on Hope since you two became friends, it’s about time you finally told her and did something about it” Erin says with a genuine smile, completely unaware of what she has just done.

“I didn’t have a crush” Kelley says as she chuckles nervously, turning to face Hope. “I didn’t.”

“For a while I thought Kelley was going to turn out like Ross from friends, her feelings for you kept hidden for years like Ross did with Rachel” Erin says before feelings the full effect of the daggers Kelley is sending her with her stare. “What?”

“I think you should go and find your boyfriend while you still can” Kelley says quietly. “I would hate for my mouth to run wild like yours just did and I tell mom and dad about your secret.”

“I’m not sure what I did wrong but ok I will leave” Erin says before walking away.

When Kelley turns to Hope she sees a smirk on her face.

“Did you have a crush on me babe?” Hope asks, smiling sweetly at Kelley.

“No, I didn’t have a crush” Kelley says with a sigh. “Who says crush now anyways?”

“Clearly your sister thought something, she wouldn’t just make that up would she?” Hope says with a smile. “I don’t mind Kel, I am flattered.”

“You’re not freaked out?” Kelley asks as Hope shakes her head, a soft smile on her face. “Ok so I guess when I first met you, I thought you were hot. It wasn’t a crush like Erin said, just a small appreciation of you. Its only friendly feelings I have for you now.”

“It’s ok Kel” Hope shrugs, a smile still on her face.

“Ok” Kelley nods. “Shall we go and get something to drink?”

“I thought you would never ask” Hope says, allowing Kelley to lead her to the kitchen where all the drinks are set up.

“What will we drink?” Kelley asks, looking at all the bottles on the counter. “I make a really good cocktail, it’s called ‘The Kelley’. Do you want to try?”

“That depends on whether or not it tastes good” Hope says as Kelley smiles.

“It tastes super awesome” Kelley says excitedly, gathering all the ingredients she needs.

Hope watches in amusement as Kelley pours various types of alcohol into a cocktail shaker before she mixes and shakes it all together and then she squeezes some lime juice into it. She finishes it off by pouring the mixture into a glass and handing it over to Hope.

“There you go” Kelley says.

“Thanks” Hope says, accepting the glass before taking a sip. “Kel, that’s disgusting.”

“What?” Kelley asks sadly.

“I’m joking” Hope says with a laugh, taking another sip. “I don’t really know how to describe it to be honest, a lot of vodka but it’s also got a sweet aftertaste.”

“There is a lot of vodka so I recommend just the one Kelley inside you tonight” Kelley says as Hope smirks at her.

“I presume you are referring to the cocktail and not something else” Hope says, earning a slap on the arm.

“Ow… Kel that actually hurt” Hope says as she rubs her arm. “I really hope you were talking about the cocktail now, those fingernails are far too long.”

“I just got a manicure with my friend Alex this afternoon” Kelley says as she looks at her nails.

“They may look nice but if you were my real girlfriend then there is no way those fingers were going anywhere near me” Hope says as Kelley smirks.

“Oh honey, there’s more ways to please a woman than just her fingers” Kelley says before leaning up and whispering in Hope’s ear. “My tongue is also very talented.”

Hope would be lying if she said that didn’t stir something inside her, not to mention the way Kelley caressed Hope’s hip to steady herself when she leaned up to whisper or the way Kelley’s hot breath hit her ear.

“Think before you speak babe” Kelley smirks, putting some distance between her and Hope. “I am going to the bathroom, meet me on the dancefloor?”

“Ok” Hope says with a nod, watching as Kelley walks away. She’s not sure if she is imaging it or not but it definitely looks like Kelley added a seductive sway to her walk. Perhaps Hope’s never found herself watching Kelley’s ass as she walks before.

~

“How did you two meet?” One of Kelley’s cousins, Tanya, asks.

“We met through work” Hope replies with a smile. “Started off as friends and things moved from there.”

“I see” Tanya nods, a kind smile on her face.

“We work at the same organisation but in different departments” Kelley adds. “Hope’s in the financial department and I am in planning.”

“I promised myself I would never date someone from work and now look at me, married seven years” Tanya says.

“I think as long as there is a professional boundary at work then there is no harm done” Hope says with a smile.

“Exactly” Tanya agrees. “Are you spending Christmas together this year?”

“We are both spending it with our own families” Kelley replies with a smile and a nod. “We are not quite at that stage of our relationship yet.”

“There’s no need to rush is there” Tanya says. “I better find my husband before he drinks all of your father’s whisky Kelley. Have a good Christmas if I don’t see you two again before I leave.”

“You too” Kelley smiles.

“She’s nice” Hope says when Tanya is out of earshot.

“She is, she’s my favorite cousin” Kelley replies with a smirk. “She’s the one that used to sneak me alcohol when I was underage.”

“No wonder she is your favorite then” Hope says with a laugh. “I will go and get us another drink, I need it after all that dancing you made me do.”

“You’re just out of shape baby” Kelley replies, not even realising the pet name that slipped out. They have both been so focussed on making their relationship seem natural that even when it is just the two of them they are acting like a couple.

Hope goes to the kitchen and ends up talking to one of Erin’s friends.

“How long have you been working there?” Hope asks.

“Almost five years now” the woman answers with a smile.

“What made you want to be a dentist?” Hope asks, pouring a glass of wine to take back to Kelley.

“I don’t know really” the woman answers. “I liked studying and I became fascinated by science, biology specifically, and how different bacteria and strains work against things. I eventually got interested in a bacterium that causes dental decay.”

“Sounds interesting” Hope says.

“That doesn’t sound interesting at all” the woman says with a laugh. “I can be so boring sometimes.”

“I’m serious” Hope says with a smile, watching as Kelley enters the room and stands beside her. Probably wondering where Hope is with her drink.

“Babe?” Kelley says. “What’s taking you so long to get me a drink?”

“Sorry, I was talking to… actually I don’t think we exchanged names” Hope says, laughing guiltily while looking at the woman.

“I don’t think we did” the woman laughs along with Hope. “I’m Lucy.”

“Hope” she replies, shaking the woman’s hand as they both laugh.

“I’m sorry for being so dull” Lucy apologises as Hope waves it off.

“You weren’t dull, I was genuinely interested in what you had to say” Hope smiles.

“I see you have met my girlfriend” Kelley says as wraps her arm around Hope, smiling at Lucy.

“This is your girlfriend?” Lucy asks, smiling gently. Her smile seeming a lot more genuine than Kelley’s. “Erin said you were seeing someone.”

“Yeah, this is her” Kelley replies, tightening her hold on Hope.

“It was nice meeting you Lucy” Hope says just as Erin comes in and pulls Lucy away, requesting she dances with her.

“She’s always so full on” Kelley says. “She acts all innocent but she’s really not, I was right there and she was practically undressing you with her eyes.”

“Oh my god, Kel are you jealous?” Hope asks, laughing lightly. “Remember our relationship isn’t real.”

“I am not jealous, I just don’t want some woman coming on to you when you are with me” Kelley says with a huff.

“She wasn’t coming on to me, it was harmless flirting at the most” Hope says but it doesn’t ease Kelley’s mood. “I’m sorry if you are upset, I promise I didn’t mean to upset you. I don’t even think I would call it flirting.”

“Its fine” Kelley says. “I guess I overreacted, I just really don’t want this to backfire on us.”

“It won’t” Hope says, squeezing Kelley’s hand in reassurance. “Let’s have that drink.”

“I think I need it” Kelley replies as Hope finishes pouring them drinks.

She doesn’t let Hope’s hand go as they weave their way through the crowd and out of the kitchen to find a quiet corner.

 “Thanks” Kelley smiles as she takes a large gulp of the beverage. She did lie before, she is feeling a little jealous every time she sees someone talking to Hope. She doesn’t want to admit it though, not because of Hope but because it confirms Kelley’s own suspicions of herself; she is harbouring feelings for Hope that go beyond friendship.

~

“Hi Kelley, it’s so good to see you again” A tall woman with blonde hair says, interrupting Hope and Kelley’s conversation.

“Madison, hi” Kelley responds, hugging the woman back when she is pulled into a tight hug. “How are you?”

“I am good babe, how are you?” Madison replies, leaving her hand on Kelley’s back much to Hope’s dismay.

“I’m great” Kelley smiles, immersed in a conversation with Madison, someone she knows from school.

Hope just stands there, to be honest she is pretty annoyed that this woman thought it was appropriate to butt in on her conversation with Kelley. It’s not like Hope and Kelley were having a private conversation but it’s still annoying to Hope. It was still pretty clear to the outside eye that she and Kelley were discussing something.

“What’s going on with you?” Madison asks Kelley. “I haven’t seen you in months.”

“Yeah, it has been a while. I have just been super busy with work” Kelley says with a smile. “We should meet up sometime. Clear our busy schedules.”

“We should” Madison smiles. “I also heard a little rumour that you are no longer single.”

“That’s right” Kelley nods, a grin on her face. “This is my girlfriend Hope.”

“Hi” Hope says, pulling Kelley close to her side and offering Madison what is clearly a fake smile.

“H” Madison replies, looking Hope up and down.

“How about I give you a call at the end of the week Madison and we can arrange lunch sometime” Kelley suggests, feeling an awkward tension come over the three of them.

“Brilliant” Madison smiles before kissing Kelley on the cheek. “I am going to find your sister, if I don’t see you later I hope you have a good Christmas.”

“You too” Kelley smiles as Madison walks away.

“She’s a bit much” Hope says as Kelley laughs. Hope watching Madison the whole time to make sure she does actually leave and doesn’t turn to come back.

“Now who’s being jealous?” Kelley asks.

“At least I can admit that I am feeling jealous” Hope says, giving Kelley her first clue that perhaps Hope could see her in a more than friendly way. “Do you want to dance?”

“Ok” Kelley says, allowing Hope to pull her to a quiet spot in the room. “Thanks for coming tonight, I really do appreciate it Hope.”

“I know” Hope says with a smile as they both sway gently to the music. “Kel…?”

“Yeah?” Kelley responds, looking up into Hope’s eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” Hope asks, her hands still firmly on Kelley’s hips.

“Yeah, is someone looking at us?” Kelley replies, presuming Hope asked because there is people staring at them and it’s as an appropriate time as any to kiss to make their interaction look as authentic as possible.

“Yeah me” Hope replies, still gazing into Kelley’s eyes. “I am looking at you and I want to kiss you.”

“You mean for real?” Kelley asks, a shy smile on her face.

“Put it this way Kel” Hope says as she starts. “If tonight was anywhere else then I would’ve kissed you by now but I am aware we are in front of your family so that’s why I am asking for permission. I wouldn’t kiss someone in front of my family because I feel awkward with them so I wanted to check if you are ok with PDA in front of yours. I wouldn’t care if it was fake but it doesn’t feel so fake to me anymore so this would be a real first kiss so I need you to be ok with it.”

“Kiss me” Kelley says, moving her hands from their clasped position behind Hope’s neck to the side of her neck now. “Whether someone is looking or not, just kiss me. Stop rambling and just kiss me.”

Hope leans in slowly, gently pressing her lips against Kelley’s. She allows her lips a few seconds to adjust to the feel of Kelley’s lips before softly moving them in a short but meaningful kiss.

It’s not the type of kiss they both want as their first, both of them hoping it could last longer and they could fully adjust to the feeling but it is the type of kiss that they both silently agree is the most appropriate in a room full of people.

“Kel…” Hope starts as Kelley smiles, stopping any further words coming out of Hope’s mouth with another short chaste kiss.

“When this party is over, we get a cab home together and then you walk me to my apartment before giving me a proper goodnight kiss” Kelley says with a soft smile. “Then you can go home in the cab that is waiting outside my apartment for you while I wake my roommate up and gush about the woman I kissed tonight.”

“Sounds like a good plan” Hope smiles, leaning in for another kiss.

~

“Wake up wake up wake up” Kelley says three times as she bangs loudly on Christen’s bedroom door. “I don’t care if you are on top of Tobin, I need to talk to you.”

“Ok Kelley” Christen says as she pulls the bedroom door open, one arm in her robe and the other she is struggling to put on quick enough.

“Is Tobin in there?” Kelley asks as she points inside the room.

“No, she went to her parents’ house” Christen answers. “She’s staying there since its Christmas Eve.”

“Cool, so we can have a girly chat without interruptions?” Kelley asks as Christen nods. “Good, because I need to tell you something.”

“Sure, what’s up?” Christen asks as they both sit on the living room couch.

“I kissed Hope” Kelley says excitedly, squirming around on the couch.

“I figured you would need to since you were fake dating” Christen says, it was obvious.

“I kissed her for real Chris” Kelley says with a wide smile. “She kissed me at the party and then we shared this amazing kiss outside the apartment when she walked me up from the cab. She said that she wants to try this for real, Christen I am so happy.”

“You look it, I am so pleased for you” Christen says, hugging Kelley who can’t seem to come down from her high. “Your crush finally likes you back.”

“Can everyone stop saying I have a crush?” Kelley asks rhetorically. “I am not a teenager.”

“Sorry” Christen says. “What do you want me to call it, an infatuation?”

“Call it nothing” Kelley says with a shrug. “I have feelings for Hope and we are going to work through our feelings together.”

“Good for you, I am really happy for you” Christen smiles.

“Thanks Chris.”

“You need to tell me everything about tonight” Christen says as she stands up from the couch. “I will grab a bottle of wine from the fridge and then we are going to continue this conversation.”

Kelley laughs as Christen skips her way to the kitchen before returning a few minutes later with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. They spend the next few hours talking until the early hours of Christmas day before deciding they should both get some sleep, knowing they both have to be up early to head to their families’ houses.

As predicted, Kelley doesn’t get any sleep at all. Too many memories of last night and Hope swirling around her head. She can’t wait to see Hope again, she’s always hidden her feelings for Hope but now she can let them loose. She doesn’t think she’s ever felt this excited in her life before.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, thanks for reading.

Kelley opted to work the few days between Christmas day and New Year’s Day knowing her company never sleeps. She’s excited and nervous at the same time because this will be the first time she will see Hope since Christmas Eve. They’ve talked on the phone a couple of times and sent the odd text but haven’t had any proper communication since their goodnight kiss.

She struts into work, wearing a tighter dress and a little more makeup than she normally would, not that she is trying to impress someone or anything. She also has a little more bounce in her step and her smile is brighter than normal.

“Morning boss” Kelley’s assistant, Adam, says as he hands her a cup of coffee. “I collected some post from the mail room, it is on your desk.”

“Thank you Adam” Kelley smiles. “Did you have a good Christmas?”

“I did, it was really good” Adam replies with a smile. “Did you?”

“Oh yeah, it was awesome” Kelley responds as Adam follows her into her office.

“Your boss wants a meeting with you at eleven and then you have a team meeting at one” Adam says, typing it up on Kelley’s email calendar from his iPhone. “I have also made a note on your calendar to have lunch at twelve so you have a break between the meetings.”

“That’s perfect, thank you” Kelley says, taking a seat in front of her computer.

“I am going to my desk to work on the contracts that you gave me” Adam says with a smile. “If you need me to do something else, let me know.”

“Thanks Adam” Kelley says as Adam leaves and she pulls up her emails to check for anything urgent.

“Knock knock” Hope says, not bothering to physically knock on the door as she stands in the doorway smiling at Kelley.

“Good morning” Kelley says, gesturing for Hope to come further into the office.

“Morning, how are you?” Hope asks, taking a seat across the desk from Kelley.

“Good, you?” Kelley replies.

“I’m good too” Hope answers. “I wondered if you wanted to have lunch together, I was going to go down to the sandwich shop on the corner.”

“Lunch would be good” Kelley says with a smile, walking over to Hope’s side of the desk and leaning on the desk next to her. “It will need to be around twelve because I have meetings either side of that.”

“I will come back down here at five minutes to twelve” Hope says, standing up from her seat so she can be at Kelley’s level.

“Ok” Kelley nods, gulping on air when she sees Hope leaning in towards her.

“You look really sexy in that dress by the way” Hope whispers in Kelley’s ear before she pulls away and puts some distance between them. “I will see you soon for lunch.”

Hope then walks away to get the elevator back to her own floor. Kelley doesn’t know why she is so nervous, Hope is her friend and they get lunch together at least a few times a week at work. She is trying hard not to let her feelings take over her ability to act like a normal human being.

~

“Ready?” Hope asks, standing in the doorway of Kelley’s office at five to twelve.

“Yeah, two seconds I just need to send a very quick email” Kelley says as Hope smiles.

“Sure” Hope replies, waiting patiently for Kelley.

“Ok, I’m done” Kelley says as she stands up before grabbing her office keys. “Let’s go.” Hope leads the way so that Kelley can lock her office and give Adam the keys to look after in case he needs inside.

“See you soon” Adam says with a smile as Kelley leaves.

“Has your department been busy?” Kelley asks as she and Hope wait on the elevator.

“Not as busy as I expected it to be, I came in at seven this morning to try and get a lot done before the rest of my staff came in” Hope answers, gesturing for Kelley to enter the elevator first and then Hope presses the button for the lobby.

“What time are you finishing?” Kelley asks as they ride on the elevator.

“I’m not sure yet, I figured if I work late tonight then I can take half of the day off on Monday” Hope replies.

“Cool” Kelley nods as they both exit the elevator and make the short walk to the café.

“Eat in or take out?” Hope asks, holding the door open for Kelley.

“Eat in” Kelley says before Hope tells Kelley to sit at a table and Hope will order for both of them.

While she waits, Kelley quickly fires off a text to Christen to check she is still ok for Kelley to take her out for her birthday at the weekend and then she sends a short text to Tobin to make sure she has not forgotten about Christen’s birthday.

“Here’s your lunch Kel” Hope says as she sets the food and drinks on the table. “I got you a cake for dessert as well.”

“Thank you” Kelley smiles widely.

“I actually have an ulterior motive for asking you to lunch other than to just hang out with you” Hope says as Kelley looks up at her. “It’s good… well at least I think it’s good.”

“What is it?” Kelley asks, taking a bite of her chicken salad sandwich.

“I want to ask you something” Hope says, sipping her drink before looking at Kelley. “You know how I was your date to your family’s Christmas Eve party?”

“Yeah” Kelley says with a laugh.

“My cousin is having a New Year’s Eve party on Monday and I wondered if you could repay me the favour and be my date” Hope says. “If you don’t have any other plans and want to spend it with me.”

“I would love to” Kelley says with a smile. “I didn’t have any other plans, I was just going to watch the fireworks with Christen and Tobin and a few of our mutual friends. I would rather spend it with you.”

“It will be a real date this time, no need to fake it” Hope says as Kelley nods, both of them shyly looking at one another. “I’m sorry if I am coming across as awkward today, I feel like I don’t know how to act in front of you after the other night.”

“I feel like I am being awkward too” Kelley says, reaching over to grab Hope’s hand. “Any other time lunch together was second nature to us but now that we have kissed I feel like I should act differently.”

“We don’t need to feel like that” Hope says, looking at Kelley. “I do want to try this for real, we can take it slow but we are both single and like each other so why not try crossing passed the friendship line.”

“I would like that” Kelley replies, squeezing Hope’s hand. “What time does the party start on Monday?”

“About eight, maybe we could go to a restaurant for dinner and then to the party” Hope suggests. “The party will probably last until the small hours of the New Year but we don’t need to stay until the end.”

“That sounds good Hope” Kelley nods. “I am looking forward to it.”

“Me too” Hope smiles.

~

“What does this dress say?” Kelley asks Christen, it’s the seventh dress she has tried tonight. She is trying to find the perfect dress for her dinner date and then party with Hope.

“It says the same as the other dresses” Tobin replies, getting fed-up of waiting to get Christen’s attention because she is too occupied with Kelley. “It says wear me.”

“Tobin you may be unbelievably lucky and can throw on any clothes and still look good but I can’t” Kelley says, posing in the mirror to check out the dress. “I need to look good; I need to feel comfortable to sit in a restaurant and comfortable to dance and lastly, I need to be able to use the restroom with as less hassle as possible.”

“I’m definitely thinking the red dress” Christen says with a nod, picking up the dress. “Yeah, definitely this first one you had on.”

“Ok so you are going with the first dress, none of us are going to be able to reclaim the time back that we spent on the other six dresses when you are picking the frigging first one you picked out” Tobin mutters with a sigh. “Kelley, you do realise you have taken precious time away from me that I could’ve spent with my girlfriend.”

“Think of it this way Tobster” Kelley starts. “The more time I take to perfect my look means the more chance I have of heading to Hope’s place after the party tonight meaning that when you and Christen leave your party you will have the apartment to yourselves to have sex as loud and thrilling as you want.”

“I just hope for both our sakes that you don’t come home tonight” Tobin says as Kelley smiles.

“In this dress, I don’t think there will be any problems” Kelley says, winking at her two friends.

“Are you and Hope ready for the next step, this is only your first proper date?” Christen asks. “Are you at the sex stage yet?”

“Chris, that’s a bit intrusive babe” Tobin says. “That isn’t your business.”

“It’s ok, Kelley and I talk about everything” Christen replies to her girlfriend. “We always have done.”

“Yes everything Tobin” Kelley smirks. “So I know about your little fantasy for the bedroom.”

“Christen!” Tobin shouts. “That’s private between us baby.”

“She’s winding you up honey” Christen says, howling in laughter. “Kelley and I share a lot, that’s what best friend’s do, but we don’t get down to every fine detail.”

“I take it you do have a fantasy then given your reaction” Kelley asks but Tobin just huffs in response. “Seriously though Christen, I’m not ready for sex but maybe a little more than a quick kiss on the lips or cheek.”

“I know you like her but just do whatever you’re happy with” Christen says. “That’s what worked with Tobin and me.”

“I am going to take the dress off for now while I do my makeup and then I will put it back on” Kelley says before smiling at her friends. “Thanks for the help guys, I appreciate it.”

“Anytime” Christen says with a smile before, much to the relief of Tobin, finally giving her girlfriend all the attention she wants.

~

“You look beautiful tonight Hope” Kelley says as they take their seats in the restaurant. “Your dress really brings out your eyes.”

“Thanks babe” Hope smiles in response. “Shall we order a bottle of wine with dinner?”

“Wine would be lovely” Kelley replies before glancing over the menu. “I have no idea what to choose, this whole menu looks good.”

“I am glad you approve of my restaurant pick” Hope says with a smile. “I suppose one of the good things about dating your best friend is that knowledge is very helpful. If I didn’t know what your favorite types of restaurants were then I could’ve ended up taking you to get seafood on our first date.”

“There definitely wouldn’t be a second date if that was the case” Kelley smiles. “Thank you for inviting me tonight.”

“Thank you for coming” Hope smiles as the waiter brings the wine over.

“Are you ladies ready to order food?” the waiter asks as Hope laughs softly.

“Not yet, I haven’t actually looked at the menu yet” Hope replies as the waiter smiles and then advises Hope to let him know when she is ready.

“I’m going to have steak” Kelley says. “I had enough white meat over Thanksgiving and Christmas that I think it is time I had some red meat.”

“I’m going to have the duck” Hope decides before calling the waiter over to order.

As soon as the waiter leaves, Hope and Kelley become engrossed in conversation about what they did on Christmas day. Kelley telling a story about her brother buying his girlfriend a new vacuum cleaner as part of her Christmas present that has Hope laughing and then Hope filling Kelley in on the unfortunate moment her grandma’s false teeth fell out at the dinner table.

The atmosphere is relaxed, both women enjoying each other’s company. They have known each other for years but they are both still learning things about each other that the other didn’t know. Even physically Hope is noticing things about Kelley that she hasn’t before, like how Kelley snorts a little when she is laughing really hard or that her eyes twinkle when she smiles really brightly. Hope wasn’t ignorant before, she just had no reason to pay as much detail to her friend’s features as she does now that she is seeing Kelley in a different way.

“The party is not far from here, are you ok walking or would you like me to book a cab?” Hope asks during dessert.

“I am fine walking” Kelley replies with a smile. “It would be nice to burn off some of dinner before I am showing you up on the dance floor.”

“Don’t joke Kelley, we both know I am better at dancing than you” Hope says as Kelley shrugs. “I have also learned some new moves since we last went out dancing.”

“You will need to show me them tonight” Kelley says with a smile, thoroughly enjoying her evening with Hope so far.

“What are your plans for tomorrow?” Hope asks.

“I am going to my parents’ house for dinner” Kelley answers. “Everyone does their own thing for New Year’s Eve and then on New Year’s Day we all have a family meal.”

“Sounds nice” Hope smiles.

“What are your plans?” Kelley asks.

“I will visit my parents and grandma in the morning and then just relax at home for the rest of the day” Hope answers. “We don’t really do anything formal, it’s just another day to my family.”

“Do you want to come to dinner with me?” Kelley asks nervously. She’s wanted to ask Hope for the last few days but never got the courage to ask. She sort of knew that Hope didn’t do anything with her family, after remembering a conversation they had at work last year.

“I don’t want to intrude Kel, I wasn’t looking for an invite when I asked your plans” Hope says.

“I know you weren’t but I want you to come” Kelley says with a smile. “You got along with everyone at the Christmas Eve party and at least now we won’t need to fake anything.”

“I will come with you” Hope smiles. “Clear it with your mom first.”

“I know she will be fine with it but I will text her later to ask, ok?” Kelley says as Hope nods.

~

“So glad you could make it Hope” Hope’s cousin, Elaine, says with a smile.

“This is Kelley” Hope says, introducing Kelley to everyone.

“You ladies enjoy yourself” Elaine says with a smile before being dragged off to dance with her boyfriend.

“It’s busy in here already, do you know everyone?” Kelley asks loudly so she is heard over the booming music.

“I know most people” Hope answers back. “The only people I don’t know are some of Elaine’s friends.”

“Shall we get a drink?” Kelley asks, pulling Hope through to the small kitchen. “I am going to start with beer tonight.”

“I think I will have beer as well” Hope says, reaching into the fridge and pulling out two beers. “I don’t want to drink too much too quick or else I will go straight passed tipsy to super drunk. I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of you.”

“I’ve seen you drunk before” Kelley says with a smile. “You’re not that embarrassing.”

“You won’t be saying that when I get too handsy with you” Hope smirks. “Before when you saw me drunk we were only friends so I wouldn’t have had the desire to be all over you like I would be if I were to get drunk tonight.”

“Now I’m thinking I want to get you drunk” Kelley says, winking at Hope.

“Come here” Hope says, pulling Kelley in for a quick kiss. “Do you want to go outside to the balcony to get some air?”

“Yeah, let’s go” Kelley answers, linking her hand with Hope’s so they don’t lose each other as they walk outside.

“Did your mom get back to you about tomorrow?” Hope asks, wrapping her arm around Kelley as they lean against the balcony railings.

“Yeah she said she is really happy you are coming and no she doesn’t need you to bring anything” Kelley says, cuddling further into Hope to try and avoid the late night breeze.

“I will bring a bottle of wine anyway” Hope says, kissing the top of Kelley’s head.

~

“Ten seconds until midnight” Kelley says as Hope has her arms wrapped around her. “It’s almost 2019.”

“It’s exciting” Hope replies, hugging Kelley from behind as they look out at the dark skyline, awaiting with everyone else for the fireworks to kick start the new year. Hope’s cousin’s apartment is at the very top of the building, very apt for the party as it will showcase all the fireworks hitting the sky.

The balcony is tightly packed with everyone, each person just as excited as the rest for the New Year.

“Five seconds” Kelley says aloud before muttering from four seconds down to one under her breath.

“Happy New Year” Everyone shouts as the cities’ fireworks start going off.

“Happy New Year Kel” Hope says, turning Kelley around to face her so she can kiss her properly.

“Happy New Year” Kelley replies, breaking their kiss. “I think this is going to be a good year.”

“So do I babe” Hope nods, pulling Kelley in for another kiss. They don’t care who is around them, too absorbed in each other and the excitement of what the New Year can bring for them.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Kelley asks, interlocking her hands with Hope’s.

“Sure” Hope nods, leading Kelley back into the apartment to grab their jackets and purse.

“Shall we tell Elaine we are leaving?” Kelley asks as Hope shakes her head.

“She’s probably busy, I will just text her that we’ve left and we can just sneak away quietly” Hope answers, helping Kelley put on her jacket and then they both leave the apartment.

They decide to get a cab since it’s late and they are too tired to walk.

“Are you coming inside?” Hope asks, gesturing her head towards her house when the cab stops.

“Yeah” Kelley answers as Hope pays the cab fare and then they both walk towards the front door. “I had a really good time tonight.”

“So did I” Hope responds, unlocking the door and then holding it open for Kelley. “What do you want to drink, coffee or something stronger?”

“Coffee I think” Kelley answers as she takes off her jacket. “I need to sober up a little so it doesn’t affect me as much tomorrow.”

“Good idea” Hope says with a nod. “I will make some coffee, you go through to the lounge.”

“Ok” Kelley says with a smile before walking into the living room and making herself comfortable on the couch. She puts the TV on to amuse herself while she waits for Hope to come back with the coffees.

“Here’s your coffee babe” Hope says with a smile, handing Kelley the hot beverage before sitting down next to her.

“Thanks” Kelley smiles, blowing on the liquid to cool it down before she takes a sip. “Can I ask you a personal question?”

“You can ask me anything babe” Hope says with a smile, placing her hand on Kelley’s leg.

“Was there a reason you didn’t date much since your last relationship?” Kelley asks, hoping she isn’t being too intrusive.

“Not to sound cliché but I guess I didn’t find the right person” Hope says with a shrug. “Everyone is busy but that’s never an excuse, if you find someone you truly like then you will always manage to make time for them in your busy schedule.”

“Am I the right person?” Kelley asks, grabbing Hope’s hand.

“I hope so” Hope replies with a smile. “We’ve only been on a couple of dates but it’s looking that way, even when we were just friends I always made time for you.”

“How long have you liked me?” Kelley asks, again she is hoping she isn’t being too nosy. She knows Hope is a private and reserved person.

“I don’t know Kel” Hope says, looking at Kelley. “I’ve always liked you and we get on really well, that’s probably why we have such a good friendship. I guess the romantic feelings were always bubbling under the surface but I never allowed myself to feel them until fairly recently.”

“Does it scare you that we could lose our friendship?” Kelley asks as Hope smiles.

“I wouldn’t say scare is the right word” Hope says, thinking about her response. “I am nervous that I’m going to fuck this up but then you already know me because of our friendship. If I do unintentionally do something stupid then I think you would be more understanding than someone who barely knows me.”

“I get nervous too that we could ruin our friendship but I think even after a few days that’s a risk I am willing to take” Kelley says before kissing Hope gently on the lips. “I couldn’t go back to being just your friend knowing we both have feelings for each other.”

“I don’t think I could either” Hope smiles, kissing Kelley’s lips gently.

It starts of as slow, their lips connecting together before Hope lightly swipes her tongue across Kelley’s bottom lip, requesting access. Kelley allows Hope to slide her tongue inside her mouth, both of them getting used to the feeling before picking up the pace.

Kelley adjusts her left leg and lifts it over Hope to straddle her, getting a better angle to kiss her.

“Your lips are so soft” Kelley says, taking a moment to breathe before going back in to kiss Hope.

Hope doesn’t respond, instead she just kisses Kelley back. She slowly slides her hand up Kelley’s thigh until Kelley’s dress doesn’t allow any more access. The kiss becomes more heated, both women beginning to get out of breath.

“Kel…” Hope asks, pulling away and staring into Kelley’s eyes.

“Should we cool it down a little?” Kelley asks, her chest rising and falling quickly as she tries to catch her breath.

“Yeah” Hope says with a smile, pulling away from Kelley to catch her own breath. “I would kiss you non-stop if breathing wasn’t so important to us.”

Kelley laughs softly before Hope is kissing her again, she didn’t need that much of a break when Kelley’s lips were so inviting.

Kelley’s heart starts racing, every time Hope touches her its electric. Hope’s hands gently caress Kelley’s hip, her finger tips gently but firmly digging into Kelley’s skin. If Kelley wasn’t so busy kissing Hope back she would be biting her lip.

The feelings taking over Kelley cause her to softly moan into Hope’s mouth, Hope just kisses her harder. If truth be told, she has longed to kiss Kelley like this but always refrained from admitting her feelings until the other night.

“Let’s go through to the bedroom” Hope suggests, feeling like she needs to get her dress off.

“Ok” Kelley nods. “Do you have some sweatpants and top I can wear?” Kelley asks as Hope nods. She doesn’t want to have to sleep in her dress.

“Yeah” Hope says before laughing. “I actually think I have a pair of your sweatpants in my closet after you left them here one day after we went running.”

~

“Hope?” Kelley asks, loving the feeling of Hope sucking and kissing her neck.

“Yeah baby?” Hope responds, momentarily moving from Kelley’s neck and leaving small kisses along her chin and jawline.

“I’m not ready…” Kelley gulps back down a moan as Hope goes back to her neck. “… To go the full way. I’m sorry if…”

Hope cuts Kelley off with a kiss to her lips. “Babe its ok, I’m not ready for sex either” Hope says with a smile. “If this is too far then I will stop.”

“I like this” Kelley smiles bashfully. “You can keep kissing my neck and making me squirm all you want, do anything you want to me as long as we stay above the waist.”

“Ok” Hope smiles, placing a few kisses on Kelley’s lips.

Kelley slides her hand up Hope’s stomach before reaching her braless chest. She looks at Hope for assurance that she is ok for Kelley to continue and receives a smile and a nod. Kelley gently massages Hope’s breast before taking her nipple between her fingers and twisting the bud, gently pulling as Hope sighs deeply.

It was already hard when Kelley got to it but she’s struggling to do what she wants because of Hope’s tank top.

“Can I take your top off?” Kelley asks, reaching for the hem before Hope answers her.

“If you don’t take it off then I will take it off myself” Hope says as Kelley grins before lifting the material up and over Hope’s head when she sits up. Hope then lies back down against the pillows as Kelley straddles her waist again, admiring the view in front of her.

Kelley unconsciously licks her lips, seeing both nipples hard and standing to attention. The coolness of the room hitting Hope’s bare skin. Kelley leans in slowly, taking a bud in each hand and twisting them between her thumb and forefinger.

“Pull them harder” Hope says, writhing on the bed as she enjoys Kelley’s ministrations.

Kelley does as she is told, tweaking them harder before she lets go of both of them. She moves her right hand to massage Hope’s left breast before she bites down on the right nipple. The moan that escapes Hope’s mouth almost certainly causes wetness to pool in Kelley’s panties. It’s on the tip of her tongue to give in and ask Hope to slide her fingers into her or even suck her dry but she doesn’t, she knows it would be too far too soon.

“I feel like I need you everywhere” Hope mutters breathlessly, her back arching so her breasts are pushed against Kelley. “I need you to kiss me but I also need you biting the other one.”

Kelley kisses Hope on the lips, both her hands going back to pull really hard on each nipple.

“Fuck Kel…” Hope hisses, Kelley’s teeth now giving the left nipple attention. “Take off your shirt.”

Kelley briefly stops to allow Hope to lift the garment over her head before she is leaning back down, this time interchanging between licking, sucking and biting the bud.

“I didn’t know I could get this turned on by you doing this” Hope says, instinctually pulling Kelley’s head against her breast. Hope’s other hand finds its way onto Kelley’s ass, squeezing at the soft mound to try and distract herself from coming. She doesn’t want to come from Kelley teasing her chest, she wants to wait for when she can have Kelley fully.

“My ass isn’t above the waist” Kelley mutters against Hope’s chest, her hot breath tickling Hope’s sensitive peaks.

“Sorry” Hope apologises but she isn’t really sorry. “Let’s cool this a bit before I take you on this bed when neither of us are ready yet.”

“Ok” Kelley replies, placing a few kisses on Hope’s lips as she tries to calm herself down.

“Let’s cuddle” Hope says.

“Ok” Kelley replies, reaching for her top when Hope stops her.

“Don’t put your top on” Hope says softly. “I want to feel your skin on mine.”

“Ok” Kelley whispers, she’s not sure why she whispered but doesn’t allow herself time to dwell. She carefully readjusts her position and allows Hope to wrap her arm around her. Their bare chests squishing together and their clothed legs tangling together.

They both stay silent, basking in the feeling of the moment.

~

“Good morning” Hope says when she wakes to find Kelley quietly scrolling through Twitter on her phone as she sits against the headboard.

“Hi” Kelley smiles, leaning down to kiss Hope.

“You taste minty” Hope observes, licking her lips at the taste.

“I just brushed my teeth” Kelley replies with a smile. “I didn’t want any more complaints about my morning breath.”

“You know I wasn’t serious, right?” Hope asks as Kelley smiles.

“I hoped you weren’t but we are still new to this so I thought it would be better to freshen my breath anyway” Kelley says. “You’re so cute when you snore.”

“I don’t snore” Hope says offended as Kelley laughs. “Do I?”

“Yeah babe” Kelley answers before kissing Hope on the nose. “It’s cute though.”

“What time are we going to your parents’ house?” Hope asks, playing with Kelley’s fingers.

“Late in the afternoon” Kelley replies.

“I was thinking you could come with me to see my family this morning” Hope says. “If you want… if it is too soon to meet them then it’s cool.”

“I will go with you” Kelley says, the thought makes her nervous but Hope’s already met her family. It might seem early in their relationship and it does feel like it is moving fast but it doesn’t bother Kelley, she’s known Hope for a few years. The only difference now is that they are closer and are not scared when things get more than friendly.

“How about I treat you to breakfast at the diner and then we go to your apartment so you can pick up some clothes” Hope says. “Then we can visit my parents then come back and hang here until we need to go to your parents’ house.”

“That sounds like a good plan” Kelley smiles. “Can we snuggle in bed for ten more minutes?”

“I like the way you think Kel” Hope says, pulling Kelley closer and protectively wrapping her arms around the smaller woman.

~

“Is that diner closed as well?” Hope asks with a huff, this is the second place they have went to for breakfast and can’t get in. “Is anywhere open?”

“It is New Year’s Day” Kelley says with a shrug. They decided to walk rather than drive or get a cab, both of them looking forward to getting a bit of exercise.

“I’ve got one last idea of where might be open” Hope says, sliding her hand into Kelley’s. “We will try there but if it fails then I’m afraid you will have to do with me cooking us something.”

“Ok” Kelley smiles, enjoying the feeling of Hope’s gloved hand in her own.

They walk for another ten minutes until they arrive, a giant smile on Hope’s face that she has found somewhere that is open.

“It may not be what I had in mind for a breakfast date” Hope says, pointing at the restaurant. “Is McDonald’s ok?”

“Its perfect babe” Kelley smiles.

“Let’s go inside” Hope says, pulling Kelley along. “Do you want your usual?”

“Yeah” Kelley says with a smile, allowing Hope to go up to the empty counter and order while she gets them a table. She quickly types a message to Christen.

_‘You and Tobs better be decent, will be at the apartment in an hour’_ Kelley sends, giving Christen fair warning to get herself together so she is prepared for Kelley’s arrival.

_‘Don’t worry, we will have clothes on by then’_ Christen responds as Kelley chuckles.

“What’s so funny?” Hope asks, setting the coffee’s down on the table.

“I was texting Christen to make sure she was aware we would be at the apartment soon” Kelley says, immediately grabbing one of the coffees. “I needed that, I need to wake up a bit.”

“They are going to bring the food to us, it wasn’t quite ready yet” Hope says, opting to sit across from Kelley.

“For a fast food chain they aren’t very fast this morning” Kelley says jokingly.

“They probably didn’t expect to get as much custom as they would on an ordinary day” Hope replies. “I had a good time last night.”

“I did too” Kelley smiles. “I think my favorite part was after the party and just us spending time together back at your house.”

“That was my favorite too” Hope says just as their breakfast arrives.

“Thanks” Kelley says as the woman swiftly leaves again.

“I like that we were friends first” Hope says, halving her sausage McMuffin and giving Kelley half of it. She then splits the sausage, egg and cheese bagel between them both. “It means we can move at a comfortable pace and not have to worry about getting to know one another.”

“I know what you mean” Kelley says, feeling relaxed in Hope’s company. “There’s still things we probably don’t know but being able to use information from our friendship makes it easier.”

~

“None of you are naked, well done girls” Kelley says when she enters the apartment and sees Tobin and Christen fully clothed sitting on the living room couch.

“Of course” Tobin says, both Christen and her standing to greet Kelley.

“Happy New Year” Christen says as she hugs Kelley.

“Happy 20-19 dude” Tobin says, giving Kelley a one arm hug.

“Happy New Year Hope” Christen says with a smile, giving Hope a hug before Tobin hugs her too.

“How was your night?” Kelley asks, both Tobin and Christen explaining what they did and how they started off the New Year.

The conversation carries on for the next fifteen minutes before Kelley decides it is probably time she got herself changed and ready to go out.

“Do you play video games Hope?” Tobin asks.

“Depends on the game” Hope says before Tobin explains what games she has. While the two of them are immersed in a conversation Christen decides to go and find Kelley.

“Hey” Christen says, placing herself on Kelley’s bed.

“Hi” Kelley replies from her place at the mirror as she is putting her makeup on.

“Tell me the details about last night” Christen says, wanting the full version of Kelley’s night and not just the summary she heard in the living room. “Was the kiss at midnight spectacular? Did you sleep in the guest bedroom or with Hope? Tell me everything.”

“The whole night was amazing” Kelley says. “As cheesy as it sounds, the kiss was perfect and everything that followed was too.”

“Have you actually stopped smiling?” Christen says, catching the infectious smile.

“I don’t think I have” Kelley says with a laugh. “Am I in too deep too quick, it’s only been a few days?”

“You’ve known Hope for years, I wouldn’t say it is quick in that sense” Christen says before laughing. “The amount of times you two hung out would probably equate to over a hundred dates.”

“I can’t believe I only kissed her for the first time a week ago” Kelley says in disbelief. “I don’t know how I managed to control myself all these years, every time she smiles at me I want to jump her bones.”

“Well cool down, you are not doing any of the kind with Tobin and me in the apartment” Christen says with a smile.

“I can control myself, don’t worry” Kelley says. “She’s taking me with her to see her parents and then she is coming with me to my parents’ house for dinner.”

“Your mom will be excited” Christen says as Kelley laughs.

“She is, she was super excited when I asked her if Hope could join us” Kelley says, fixing her eye makeup. “I don’t know why my mom is so excited about me being in a relationship.”

“She just wants to see you happy, that’s all” Christen says, smiling genuinely.

~

“Hi mom” Kelley says as her mom walks past her and hugs Hope.

“Hi Hope, it’s so nice to see you again” Karen says with a smile.

“I guess I’m invisible” Kelley mutters before her dad hugs her.

“Your mom is just excited that you’ve brought your girlfriend back” Dan says to Kelley before pulling Hope into a hug. “Did you get a cab here?”

“No dad, we drove the invisible car that’s parked out the front” Kelley says cheekily. “Yes we got a cab, we both didn’t want to risk driving since we drank so much yesterday.”

“How was your party last night?” Karen asks, leading the two women into the living room.

“It was good, thanks” Kelley replies, pulling Hope to sit next to her on the couch. “The apartment was at the top of the building and we got the perfect view of the fireworks.”

“You father and I went to your father’s boss’s house” Karen says. “He was having a bonfire and fireworks so we spent the night there, it was good fun.”

“When is Erin arriving?” Kelley asks. She’s looking forward to seeing her sister but the real reason she asked is because she knows as soon as Erin arrives the food will be served and Kelley is really hungry. Erin is always the last to arrive and Karen insists on not serving any food until all the guests are there.

“She’s running late as usual” Dan replies to his daughter. “You are probably as hungry as I am.”

“Yeah, I have eaten since breakfast” Kelley says. “Can we at least have a drink?”

“Dan, did you not offer them a drink?” Karen says with a frown.

“I thought you did” Dan replies to his wife.

“I’m so sorry Hope, you must think we are bad hostesses” Karen says.

“Of course not” Hope replies politely.

“I think you are a bad host” Kelley says playfully.

“Hope, what can I get you to drink?” Karen asks.

“You can have soda if you don’t want alcohol” Kelley says.

“I will take a soda” Hope says with a smile, Kelley adding that she wants one too.

“Dan if you can sort the drinks honey, I am going to call our eldest daughter and tell her to get moving” Karen says, politely excusing herself from the room.

~

“Kelley, are you sure?” Hope asks, panting uncontrollably. After dinner they went back to Hope’s house, it didn’t take long for things to get heated.

“Yes” Kelley says with a firm nod. “Are you ok with it?”

“More than ok” Hope nods. “I’ve wanted you since last night.”

“Good” Kelley smirks, slowly pulling Hope’s Pyjama bottoms and panties down at once. Kelley can’t help but stare, not in a creepy way but in a more appreciative way. Admiring the beauty of Hope and how lucky she feels that Hope is being so open with her.

“Don’t just stare, do something” Hope demands, already worked up after Kelley teasing her.

“Don’t rush me” Kelley says with a playful smile. “I am just admiring you.”

“This isn’t the time to admire” Hope says impatiently. “I really need your fingers or your tongue inside me, if not both.”

“I want to take my time with you” Kelley says, placing a hand on each of Hope’s thighs.

“There’s taking your time and just standing still” Hope says with a huff. “I will please myself if I have to.”

“Hey… no” Kelley slaps Hope’s own hand away when she tries to touch herself. “Only my hands go down there tonight.”

“Kel… do something?” Hope whines, immediately licking her lips when Kelley removes her own top to show her erect nipples. “I don’t wanna come just because I looked at your gorgeous body, please just touch me.”

“Ok” Kelley nods, sliding her right hand across Hope’s smooth thigh. She teases Hope’s entrance, very lightly stroking her finger tips against Hope.

“KEL!” Hope says frustrated before Kelley gets the message and traces harder patterns over Hope’s awaiting inner lips, feeling the heat oozing from her. Kelley wastes no more time, sliding two fingers into Hope. She allows the woman to get used to the feeling before Kelley inserts a third finger and begins sliding in and out of Hope until she reaches a comfortable pace for both of them.

Kelley pulls on one of Hope’s nipples with her other hand, gloating inside at how good she is at multitasking. She also remembers from last night that that was something Hope seemed to like.

“Oh… fuck me” Hope lets out, a strangled moan soon following. “Baby… harder.”

Kelley starts to get impatient herself, feeling her own arousal at just the sound of Hope’s moans. She moves her fingers quicker, her other hand stilling on Hope’s breast so she can put all her attention into getting Hope off.

“THAT’S IT!!” Hope screams loudly before she is tumbling over the edge.

“You’re a screamer… interesting” Kelley nods. Hope’s not physically able to offer a decent comeback, too busy trying to recover. “I’m actually really impressed how quickly I got you to come, although if you held out a bit longer then I could’ve had more fun.”

“Let’s just see how long you last” Hope says with a smile, pulling Kelley into a deep kiss.

Hope returns the favour, wasting no time as soon as Kelley’s panties are off. She barely gives Kelley a chance to breathe before Hope has her tongue inside the younger woman, twisting and licking until Kelley can’t take anymore.

Hope kisses her neck as the orgasm takes over, Kelley’s nails leaving crescent shaped marks on Hope’s toned back.

“Any time you want to do that to me is fine with me” Kelley says, breathing really hard.

“It’s fine with me too” Hope says with a smile. “I would be quite satisfied doing that every day for the rest of my life.”

“Happy New Year babe” Kelley says. “Hopefully it is the first of many years we start together.”

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself” Hope says with a laugh, secretly hoping the same thing.

~

After year one together; Kelley has already moved in and has warned Hope of her big plans to put her own stamp on Hope’s house. Hope doesn’t care what Kelley does to the house, too much in love to object.

During year two, Kelley proposes to Hope on their late summer getaway to Barcelona. Despite Kelley being the head (yes, she got promoted during the year as well) of the planning department at work, planning a romantic marriage proposal was not an easy feat but she pulled it off.

It took almost the whole of year three together for them to plan the wedding, Kelley had to take a backseat on the planning despite that being her vocation because her fiancée, Christen and Erin got a little excited and took over. Kelley didn’t mind though, it took the pressure off of her.

Year four was a big year, the biggest year they have spent as a couple. They had their wedding at the end of spring and then their second round of IVF worked. Hope finished the year off, heavily pregnant with fraternal twins. They both couldn’t wait, not only were they getting a baby but two; a boy and a girl.

Their dreams officially came true in year five, the happiest day of their lives when the twins were born. It was scary for a few weeks as the children were premature but they both recovered well and Hope and Kelley were able to take them home at seven weeks old. Their lives became complete when Kelley discovered she was pregnant at the end of the year with another boy, both Hope and she agreed they wanted all the kids to be close in age.

The rest of their lives, as you would say were history. Their family was solid and they both found their happily ever after with each other and the kids. It wasn’t always easy and their lives were far from complications but deep down they were so in love and happy and fully committed to battling against the tough times, neither of them could ever ask for another life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best wishes for the new year x

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be up soon.


End file.
